


私情/affair

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M, aph
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	私情/affair

王耀抱着一大纸袋食物往家的方向走，还没到路口就有辆崭新的黑色轿车截住他的去路。

“王先生，”罗莎在车窗后露出半张脸，手里的黑莓上的光标还闪动着，“请上车。”

柯克兰的秘书也和他一样傲慢，她甚至不愿走下车和王耀说句话，不过也对，像罗莎这样从16岁就开始穿克鲁斯提红底鞋的精致娃娃根本不该走路，她们只要端坐在椅子上等待像亚瑟那样的绅士来捡餐巾就好。

“告诉他我没空。”王耀说。

“请上车。”那个身高马大司机走下来，不由分辨的抢走了王耀的晚餐材料，然后半胁迫的将他踢进车内。

“你们这是绑架！”王耀脸涨得通红，像只回不了窝的兔子似的生起闷气。

“先生只是想谈谈。”罗莎再次将拉严实遮阳帘，深怕有一丝阳光漏进来。他们一定都是吸血鬼，王耀常忍不住有这样怪异的猜测，也许连朝夕相处的阿尔也是他们其中的一员。

“要吃东西吗？”罗莎从巴掌大的手包里翻出条三角牛奶巧克力，王耀本想拒绝，但他的肚子竟然先一步不争气的发出叫声。

“谢谢。”王耀拧巴的掰下一块扔进嘴里。他瞥了眼商标，发现这和阿尔拿回家的那些是一个牌子。

“先生知道你喜欢这个。”罗莎得意的笑笑，像只神气的猫似的靠进椅背。王耀的目光顺着她完美修长的腿划过，12公分的高跟鞋让它们美得不费吹灰之力——每个性取向正常的男人都会愿意跪下来亲吻罗莎的脚趾。

可王耀绝非性取向正常的那类，而且这结果正是用罗莎顶头上司的弟弟，阿尔弗雷德琼斯，验证得来。

阿尔是名警探，第一次约会的时候，王耀可没看出来这位汉堡爱好者就是柯克兰的弟弟。亚瑟柯克兰，王耀曾经的暗杀对象，但这并不是他不想见他的，最重要的原因。王耀羞愧难当的脸将扭向车窗，密集的雨点将他带回到那个风雨飘摇的夜晚。

*

当王耀被曾经的同伴搜走抑制剂，他隐约觉得大事不妙。

“他保下了你，王。”凯文狠狠拽住他的头发，用气声贴着王耀的耳朵说，“那么是不是该给这位绅士些奖励？”

“不——”然后凯文将王耀的脑袋压在茶几上，将注射器里的液体推进腺体附近的皮肤。

“妈的！这是什么！”王耀双手反铐，动作剧烈的挣扎，两条长腿胡乱蹬踹，险些弄翻药品盘。这地点很脏很偏僻，附近都住着毒虫，王耀不得不担心会不会染上艾滋。

“这是新的针头。”凯文用尖的部分对准王耀的瞳孔，“你说我现在扎进去会怎么样？你会兴奋吗？”

“这是毒品吗？凯文，”王耀的声音发颤，他实在不想让自己沦落成毫无用处的毒虫。

“不是。”凯文摇摇头。

王耀稍稍放下些心。

“是让你们这些Omega变得淫荡诱人的玩意。”凯文笑了下，“你不会真以为我不知道你是什么，王？”

“别这样——”王耀觉得身体发热，也许是因为诱发素的缘故，现在连他的声音都跟着颤抖起来，“凯文，看在我们是朋友的份上——”

“正是因为我们是朋友，王，正因为我们是朋友。”凯文恼怒的捏住王耀的下颌，“你不仅背叛了组织！更背叛了我！”

“我没有！”王耀大喊。

“这是什么？”凯文从自己的口袋里掏出手机，“斯密特大街，奶油小屋，秘谈。”

“凯文，”王耀舔舔嘴唇希望能说服曾经的搭档把抑制剂还给自己，他不知道还能坚持多久，即便不是他的错，但如果当着别的alpha的面发情，他不知道以后要如何面对阿尔，“你可以和我一起走，我们不必为个连面都没见过的  
雇主卖命——”

“不 许 你 侮 辱 伊 万 先 生 ！”那巴掌又狠又重，王耀被扇得眼冒金星，“你就在这好好等柯克兰吧。”凯文胡乱将手枪和文件塞进背包，又将兜帽拉过头顶，“这是你应得的，王，你这个没骨气的叛徒杂种！”

“他让我们贩卖女人！”王耀狠狠朝地上吐了口带血吐沫，“我们发过誓永远不会做——”

“闭嘴！”凯文反手又是一记耳光，“背叛就是背叛！你不就是期盼着和那个小警察过普通人的小日子吗？”凯文将背包甩上肩头，单手拍拍王耀的脸，“如你所愿。”

时间一分一秒的过，从凯文跳窗逃跑已经过了45分钟，王耀能感觉到药物已经开始起效。他浑身发热，纾解难求，即便不低头看，王耀也知道自己的裤子湿成什么样——他发情了。就像是一直以来被药物抑制的身体的反扑，王  
耀这次热潮来得比以往任何一次都凶猛。他的乳头是那么敏感，连衬衫布料的摩擦都让他忍不住呜咽出声。

柯克兰就是这个时候单枪匹马的破门而入，王耀可一点不感谢他的到来，但当亚瑟走到他身边蹲下去解他的手铐，王耀说的却是，“抱我。”

这不是字面上的意思，亚瑟显然知道，他看着王耀绯红迷离的眼睛难以抑制自己alpha的天性。王耀就像散发着熟透果香的小蛋糕引诱着他去打破界限做错事。他显然还不知道自己是阿尔兄长的事，但即便他知道，亚瑟也不觉得他能抵抗住诱导素。

“抑制剂呢？”亚瑟没想过伊万能用这么下流的手段。

王耀轻轻倒在他的怀里，熨烫的皮肤将热度隔着布料传递给亚瑟。他闻起来比平时还令人着迷，整个人像热化的奶油兔子。亚瑟咬着牙推开王耀，强迫自己镇静下来去搜对方的口袋。然后，王耀引导着亚瑟的手，摸进了自己的裤子。

比他想象的还要热，亚瑟只觉得王耀的臀部圆翘光滑。王耀趴在他的肩头喘气，手指却引着亚瑟摸进自己的肛口，“摸我，求你。”于是亚瑟就在王耀的哭腔中用手指操了他弟弟的男朋友。

王耀的声音很轻，却意外的性感。

他可能还是个未经人事的Omega，亚瑟用手指操射王耀的时候几乎在同一时间和Omega发出呻吟。他本该在那个时候停下来，叫救护车，但他没有。接吻是情人才做的事，但亚瑟却吻了自己弟弟的情人。那感觉真的很好，王耀的嘴唇非常柔软，他的口腔也是亚瑟喜欢的味道。

亚瑟一颗一颗解开王耀的纽扣，将里面的背心卷到腋下，露出浅褐色的乳首。他想看看他，抱着这样的念头，亚瑟又脱下王耀的皮带，将他的长裤连同内裤一并褪到大腿根部。这是他弟弟的Omega，亚瑟将王耀情动的样子深深的刻进脑子里。王耀动手去摸亚瑟的隆起，然后附身亲吻。亚瑟没有阻止他，甚至在王耀吞咽的时候，带有鼓励意味的按摩对方的头皮。

脱掉皮鞋，急躁的扯掉长裤，亚瑟进入王耀的时候，裤子还挂在王耀的小腿上。他已经彻底发情了，整个身体都做了迎接alpha进入的准备。

如果按揉王耀的乳头，他的内部会裹得更紧。接吻，然后吮吸乳首，无论王耀到底爱谁，他的身体现在都完完全全臣服亚瑟。

拥抱，亲吻，更深的进入。

亚瑟摆动自己的腰部，然后握紧王耀的大腿，在相接的地方小幅度左右摇晃。王耀紧紧抱着亚瑟的肩，指节泛白，下面更是一塌糊涂。他已经射过一次，现在又一次在亚瑟西裤的衣料摩擦下，弄脏了柯克兰的裤子。  
亚瑟最后几秒还是保有理智的把阴茎抽出来，射在了外面。王耀精疲力竭的倒在亚瑟怀里，任由他重新穿回自己的裤子，捋平自己的衬衫。亚瑟最后将王耀脏了的内裤塞进上衣口袋，然后拿出手机拨通罗莎的电话。

“就把这当成秘密。”亚瑟说，然后再次亲吻了王耀。

*

王耀打开吧台上的礼物盒子，从里面拿起装满诱导素的注射器。

亚瑟从背后再次抱紧他。“就把这当成秘密。”


End file.
